Nice car, where'd you get it?
by sanity4takato
Summary: Now estranged, Henry Wong sets out to find his friends, only to stumble across a path of murder, insanity and deceit.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue-Reading.  
  
A figure sitting at a park bench. The dead of the night, and someone sitting in the park, opposite the old bakery. A young man, no older than, say, 23, dealing out purple backed cards. Tarot cards. Having chosen a simple three card spread, he drew his first card, symbolising the past. The Ten of Cups. Lost touch between friends. He knew this feeling only too well. The strange man drew his second card. The present. Memory. Links to the past. He pulled his shaking hand to his forehead, only to find he was sweating. His trembling hand moved towards the deck, the man chose his final card. The future. The Eight of Cups. Searching. Leaving the past behind. The man shuddered, and with one swift movement, he swept the cards into a small leather pouch, and walked off. He stopped in front of the bakery, pulled out his wallet, taking a short glance at the old, battered photograph. Four little kids, about 12. A girl, with sharp violet eyes, a boy, with spiked hair and goggles, another girl with a small hand puppet, and another boy. Him. He couldn't take this. He hurled the picture to the ground. There was a message on the back:  
  
Dear Henry,  
  
Best friends forever.  
  
Love Takato.  
  
The man blinked away a tear, and walked off without turning back. Little did he know, he was being followed. But this thing silently stalking him, he sensed that it wasn't human.  
  
Takato turned around. Rika's alert lavender eyes shone. She didn't deserve to be in this position. It wasn't her fault Jeri tried to kill her. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve it at all.  
  
It was his fault really. A schoolboy crush. Leomon's death pushed her off the edge. When she saw him and Rika together, it drove her insane. He was hers first, and this whole thing could be traced back to him. Jeri was in an asylum, of course. If she broke out, it could mean death for them all. Literally. Jeri. She was the little girl with the tiny brown sock puppet. How the hell could this happen?? A small keyring fell out of his pocket. The same picture. The girl with the sharp violet eyes. The boy with the orange vest, the girl with the puppet, and him. The gogglehead.  
  
Jeri. Tired and Lonely, pumped full of drugs to control her, sat alone in her cell, at the Jail for the Criminally Insane. She was still grieving, and couldn't explain the trauma she had been put through. Nobody had come to see her at all, not since she was admitted...five long years ago. The door creaked. But, this wasn't possible. Who would want to see her? Dare she hope? It couldn't be him. Inside, she still yearned for Takato. He was a special part of her. That b***h Rika, took him from her. Could he be coming? Did he finally forgive her? She was a mess. Her bobbed light brown hair was now long and dark, with horrible light streaks and split ends, tied back in a low ponytail. There was no other word for it. She was just a wreck. The door slowly creaked open, like people to too scared to see her anymore. A thin beam of light slipped through. She looked up, to see a face watching her cautiously. A familiar face. But it wasn't Takato's. 


	2. Chapter One The First Step

Chapter 1- Step One.  
  
The man (you've probably worked this out by now) also went by the name of Henry Wong. He heard a rustle of leaves behind him. He didn't flinch, just kept walking. "Henry?" a small voice called. He turned around. Removing his hat, jet black spiked hair was revealed. A glimmer of orange shirt was seen through the buttons of his trench coat. A mischievous smile lit his face. "Hello Guilmon, good to see you again. I've been expecting you." Henry felt weird. He was standing in an old deserted alleyway, outside a bakery with an estranged digimon. Guilmon tiptoed silently ahead of him, leading the way towards some pieces of collapsed metal. Smoke edged through the cracked surface. "Terriermon!" Henry yelled. He rushed forward, lifted away the heavy metal and splintered wires. Ash was scattered around. A little animal staggered out from underneath. White and green striped with abnormally large ears and a twitchy nose, it was unmistakably Terriermon. Henry's Terriermon. " Henry!" the little digimon was weak and shaking with fear. Henry scooped him up and hugged him, as though he could never let go. Henry suddenly felt warm, like a space of him had just been filled. He was no 100%, truly complete. Links to the past.  
  
Rika was living with her childhood rival. Takato had become special to her, and she almost loved him. When they were young, it was Takato and Henry, best friends. She had shown Jeri everything she knew, and she threw it back in her face. She always had her Renamon, who left after they defeated the D- Reaper. She still wondered everyday what happened to the tall, messy haired boy they knew as Henry.  
  
Jeri strained her eyes to see the face staring back at her. There was no mistaking it. Her stepmother. She didn't look the same, as when they last met, her face was tired and weary. Her hair was streaked with grey and she seemed to have aged at least 15 years. Tears streamed silently down her face, as she watched her with an odd look of sadness in her eyes. She reached forward awkwardly, and held Jeri softly, just like her own mother would have done.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Terriermon cried. "Me too. I wish I could've come back sooner, but it was too much, with me not talking to Takato and all.." Henry continued. "You're not speaking to Takato? What happened?" "Jeri tried to kill him and he ran off with Rika. I think their engaged or something." "Speaking of Takato, can we go find him now?" a squeaky voice interrupted. Guilmon was twitching oddly. The thought of re uniting with his childhood best was kinda disturbing. But hey. The thought ran over in his mind. His face cracked into a mischievous smile, like the one they had seen so many times when he was young. "I'm good." He replied. They three together got into Henry's violet beetle and sped away. Terriermon held up a little electronic device with small antennae. AMEN! A cell phone. "Hello, directory? I need an address for Takato Matsuki."  
  
Rain. Takato held Rika close to him. He glanced at the diamond embedded ring on her finger. That was the only thing left for him. He peered out the window. Lightning struck. The flash of light was blinding for a second, until a familiar purple beetle pulled up in front of the building.  
  
Guilmon gaped at the huge building. It had class, sure. But where's the heart? 


	3. Memories, Death and Hot Cars

Chapter 2- Memories, Death and Purple Cars  
  
Back at their apartment, Rika was doing her nails. She buffed, shined, and shaped finally with a sharp silver nail file. Takato embraced her. As they sat huddled in a cosy recliner, Rika's tapered fingers curled around her nailfile. Takato felt something, but dismissed it. Rika's lilac eyes flashed menacingly. Takato had ruined her life. After him, it was just a matter of Jeri. Kazu if she had time. The doorbell rang. "Don't worry about it," Rika whispered. "Let them wait." At that precise moment, the door burst open. Before Rika realised who it was, she had already plunged the knife into her lover's back. "Takato!" Guilmon cried. Henry's eyes met hers. Tears filled her eyes when she saw Henry's face. "Rika?" He felt like crying. "(INSERT SWEAR WORD HERE- This can be up to your imagination)" he whispered. The future was here. Betrayal- by the one you trust.  
  
Jeri followed her stepmother out of the jail. She was handed a large yellow beach bag containing everything she had when she was admitted to the jail. A plastic friendship ring from Henry, a magenta friendship band from Rika, and a mini photo album from Takato. She opened it, and her eyes cast to a photo. Four kids, all her ex-friends. She ignored these thoughts, got into her car, and sped off to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, She said, "Jeri, there's something you need to know. When you left, your father blamed himself for the.way you turned out. He attempted suicide but survived. Now he's in intensive care, and he wants to see you before." her voice trailed off. Jeri was stunned. They led her into the hospital. Stairs. More stairs. Room 326. Taking a deep breath, she hobbled in. Her dad was lying on a sterile hospital bed, with white sheets. He was pale and his face old and wrinkled. He looked dead. Jeri stretched forward, placing her quivering hand over his damp forehead. He stirred, opened his dark brown eyes. He saw her. Breathed a sigh of relief and was silent. Jeri kept a straight face. She turned around and strode out through the doors. This was the last straw.  
  
"Rika. what did you do?" Henry shuddered as he spoke. Rika looked as though she would cry. "I'm sorry Henry. It shouldn't have been this way. I can't take it." Henry started towards her. She quickly picked up the nailfile and brandished it in front of his face. "Don't touch me," she said. "I'm sorry." She repeated. Henry was confused. Rika thrust the nailfile into Henry's hand. She grabbed a small leather backpack, threw it over her shoulders and pulled something out of her pocket. Her digivice. She held it close and dissolved into a barcode, vanishing completely. "I'm so sorry." 


End file.
